


思

by itakethebottom



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itakethebottom/pseuds/itakethebottom
Relationships: 玄亮 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	思

我经常想起从前的事。尽管那天晋王走进我的房间开口提问的时候我给了另一种全然不同的回答，并不算彻底的不诚实。我实实在在想起很多陈旧的事情，但并不是怀念。我没有骗他。若有所思为无所思，我端着鎏金的铜杯看自己的倒影，眉目模糊，全然陌生。我想起他。大概一些年前父亲还活着（那真是很多年前了），我院子里的恭房在装修，所以我就跑到父亲的居处的耳房找马桶。父亲的房间里亮着烛火，窗纸薄如新月，隐隐约约是他的影子，那大概是快要二更的时辰，他在父亲的房里。这不是什么很了不起的事情，我曾在三更、四更、五更和天明的每一个云板响起时刻里见到过他在父亲的房间里，走进去，或者走出来。倘若他走出来，会跟我沉默地打招呼，这是为了掩盖我半夜不睡觉跑到外面嚼丁香的不当行为不被父亲发现，我很感激地向他回礼。他看上去很疲倦，那些时刻里往往显得不那么聪明，而我因为满口都是烧过的丁香的味道，显得反而很聪明，甚至可以说是神采奕奕，偶尔他会向我讨要一点烟草，如果他第二天还要见人办事的话。但这样的场景并不算很多，过去他常在白天睡觉。那天晚上他没有走出来也没有走进去，我站在窗外看到他在父亲的房间里走来走去，没有看到父亲的影子，这或许是因为父亲坐在某个地方，身量过低。我盯着他的影子看了好一会儿，忘记了自己要撒尿的事儿。然后我听见父亲说滚。于是我下意识地蹲下身子，飞快地滚了几米。然后停了下来。因为他从房间里走出来了。那个时候我半蹲着，他站在门口，靠着一根石柱，目光就落在我身上，场面一度非常尴尬。我终于意识到父亲的那声滚原来是对他说的。那我滚个屁啊，我想。我在他复杂的目光里慢慢地站直身体，然后叫了一声他的名字。我叫的是他的名字。然后他就攥紧了拳头，在右手袖口下面露出一些单薄的血脉，在日光下应当是淡淡的绿色，在月亮下就只是一些不够平整的纹路。我想说不至于吧，虽然我有点不礼貌，但你也不至于打算直接给我一拳吧。但他就只是攥着一只拳头，一句话都不说，盯着我看了一会儿，看到三更板响起，那确实是好一会儿，而我憋着一泡尿，从头到尾与他对视。我在结尾的时刻笑了一下，他忽然深深地吸了一口气，整个人变得十分摇摇欲坠，我眨眨眼睛，就只看见他转头又冲进父亲的房间的背影。木隔撞在门框上，发出一声闷哼，唤回了我的尿意。我就跑去上厕所了。第二天我被册封为王太子，我后来才知道那天同时有两道谕旨从汉中王府发出去，一道给我，另一道送到了我大哥的家里。黄昏的时候有人拿着一张蓝色的布条来找父亲，告诉他说，我大哥死了。

登上为封，拾山称禅。我大哥不是父亲亲生的，但是他的名字跟我是一套的，显得很像亲生的，但毕竟不是亲生。我大哥是自杀的，消息传来的时候房间里有三个人，父亲，我和他。当时我手里拿着一柄玉做的斧头，是我获封王太子的质礼之一，尺寸很小，因为没有那么大块的玉，像个挂件，被我拿在手里盘。然后来人说，我哥死了，我就把玉斧揣进袖子里，站起来问父亲，我要不要为大哥成服。父亲抬头看了我一眼，双眼红的吓人，我哪敢说话。然后父亲摇了摇头，那就是不用呗，于是我准备退下。这个时候他忽然站了起来，对父亲说，王太子不需成服，他要为我大哥成服。父亲又转过头去看他，不出意外双眼还是红的，这一次父亲看了很久，然后说，滚。我和那个拿着蓝布条的人双双站在原地，短暂地阻止了自己的呼吸。然后他转身就走了。我心道，倒也不至于滚的这么利索吧哥？结果他滚到一半，快要出门的时候忽然停下脚步，我刚刚解除憋气，一时没能够调整好肺部运作，差点呛死，我咳嗽了一声，很慌张地看着他，他看着我说，你院里的厕所是不是坏了？我给你修修。我说好。然后才转头看着父亲，父亲低着头，一言不发，等我再转过去的时候他早不见人影了。父亲朝我摆了摆手。那天晚上我享受着自己院里刚修好的厕所，想了他很久。出来的时候夜风过身，明月高悬，我的父亲朝我走来，大步流星，表情严肃，一把拉住我还没洗的手，用力地捏了捏，最后在我的肩膀上留下重重一击，转身走了。我忽然非常恨这两个人。

所以我说，我是真的很佩服他，后来我对姜维说起这段故事，对方是一个很好的倾听者，但就是不怎么笑，明明这段还挺好笑的。我说，一个人在十二个时辰内收了我父亲两句中气十足的“滚”，完了还能面不改色地该干嘛干嘛（包括杀了我大哥并且给我修了厕所），实在是很了不起的事。姜维听完我的话，没有点头也没有摇头，更没有笑，他问我，那么他后来真的为先兄成服了吗？我回答说，成服了。姜维沉默了一会儿，又问，他祖籍是鲁地，对否？我就点点头。姜维也点点头。我觉得我是爱他的。这原本该是很珍贵的东西，于此世上何止稀缺，但偏偏于他是最没用的东西，他实在不缺少爱。一切都是在他回到成都的那天下午发生改变的。我没有见到他为大哥成服的样子，但在三年后见到了一身重孝的他。我知道他走了很远的水路，坐了很久的船，在最后的时刻弃舟登岸，车马只到成都城外五十里，又换做步行。他走了很久，脚步并不算快。他没有亲自为我父亲抬棺，这让我稍微放下心来，那几年他的身体看起来并不是很健康，显然不具备那样的力量。他走到我面前的时候我是很高兴的，我想，你终于回来了。带着我死去的父亲一起回来了。我想说我等了你很久，几天前我收到他的来信，叫我殿下，问我父亲的陵墓修建的进度，我很认真地回答了你，但没再得到你的回信了。我想说，我很想你。我很想你。

他走到我的面前，人群沉默下来。我的腰上挂着一枚小小的玉斧，不偏不倚地折断一些坠落的阳光，刺伤了他的眼睛，我看见他别开目光，然后向我跪了下去。人怎么能在同一天失去两个父亲呢？我就能，那个时刻我这样想。我说你起来吧。他叩首下去。我说丞相请起，他终于站起来，我松了一口气，然后他又跪了下去。我觉得我可能要死在这儿，但他完全没搭理我。三跪九叩，是奉君之礼。花费了他好一会儿时间，我始终保持了良好的沉默，最后他终于站起来，我又把这份沉默延续了一会儿，以确保他这回是真的跪完了。他真的跪完了。然后他开口问我，先帝的陵墓修好了吗？这给我气的。我心说，这事儿你还问，你还问，修没修完你心里没点数吗？这事儿本来是谁的活啊，是你的！又不是我的！于是我说，尚未。他就不说话了。我心说你什么意思，你跟我俩这玩什么沉默暴力？没修完你能怪我吗？于是我问，是否要于宫中停灵？他说，停我那儿吧。

那是一段很难用言语描述的沉默，那沉默属于人群，属于成都，属于我，唯独不属于他。于此间他置身事外，仿佛一个游荡的鬼魂，飘在高处，连声音都是虚的。我感受到一瞬间里所有人的目光都集中在了我的身上，我心说，你们他妈的看我干什么啊！你们有本事瞅他啊！但是显然大家都没什么本事，于是我挺身而出，我瞅着他。他终于发现我在瞅他，肩上的符带晃了两下，他终于反应过来一点，谢天谢地。于是他看着我，补充了一句，可以吗？

我说，好。

父亲的棺材在他家院里停了小两个月，八月帝棺下葬，我看见他在仪式结束的时候躲在一根石柱后面嚼丁香。我脱掉麻孝，换下冕服，溜达过去，他身上原本沾了香烛味道，如今又混着烧焦的香草，闻起来十分像一道菜。他看见我以后就吐掉烟草，要跪不跪的晃了一下身子，我说，你敢跪我弄死你。他把背靠在柱子上，盯着我看了一会儿。我说，你敢说对不起我弄死你。他笑了一下。我说，你好好的。他点点头。我又说了一遍，你好好的，先生。他就哭了。这是我后来的数十年最常想起的一个场景，也是我最怨恨的一个场景，天下无匹。

我没有为他成服。他死的时候我在成都听了一夜的雨，雷电破空坠落，点燃了皇宫东北角的一棵树，第二天草木尽为灰烬，我去看了一眼，黑黢黢的一片，很不体面。他的死讯还没有传到成都，但我知道他死了。后来的某一天我找姜维到宫里唠嗑，诸葛瞻也在，我让他帮我临一幅通古的篆，于是年轻的武侯就坐在一边沉默地搞书法艺术。我对姜维说，你觉得像吗？姜维摇摇头。我说，不对，是像的。姜维说，那你说像就向吧。诸葛瞻抬起头来，像的。他说。其实是不像的。诸葛瞻应该是为我而死的，血肉在成都郊外被分割成一些破碎的器官和组织，再也拼不回原来的模样。他的父亲却再也不愿意为我而活。不久以后我来到洛阳。

很多年前我问过他，你小时候家里是什么样子的啊？他说记不太清楚了，但是有一片海，很多水。后来我也问过姜维同样的问题，姜维回答说，很多山。再后来我问诸葛瞻，诸葛瞻回答说，很多人。我来到洛阳，无山无水，坦阔的中原平野，宫宇巍峨如同仙境。我住在一间明亮的房间里，壁不封刀，器无陶铸，浑无锋刃。我死不了。我在洛阳定居的第四十三天，是夜有暴雨如注，血流成河。那个晚上我躺在榻上，右手掌心是一枚小小的玉斧，我已经在床角磨了它整整四十三天，满地都是玉屑。那天姜维死了。当时我浑然不知一切正在发生，那些潮湿的刀剑是如何刺穿姜维的身体的，我当时无从知晓，一生到头也不会知晓。死亡发生的时候我在清醒的梦里想起的是他，一如往常。我还是怨恨他的。我跟姜维认识了三十年，三十年里我常常找他唠嗑，那个时候他留在成都，以一种被辖制的姿态，却几乎从未有意向我表达任何烦闷和不满的情绪。我知道他在跟費祎打擂台，于是我对他说，我会帮你。但除此之外我们很少聊到費祎，这主要是因为費祎还活着（暂时），而我们不该在背后议论活人。于是我们谈论死人。我生活的年代里最著名的死人。我们谈论他的家乡，他的相貌。他的衣服，战马，手刀，金印，他的血液，他的伤口，他的疾病，他的坟墓，和那些被栽种的新柏，我们用那些对话作为一种等待，等待着他坟茔松柏生长完成，荫蔽草乔，呼风唤雨，万寿无疆。但我们最常谈论的，还是怨恨。我知道姜维是怨恨他的，不需要询问理由，他本身就是理由，恰如我对他的怨恨同根而生。直到晋王带来姜维的死讯的那天，我忽然意识到一个问题。我从未想过，他是否怨恨过我。

姜维很像他。戏剧中的死亡从此拥有几乎同等程度的美丽，只因他们都不是为而我死的。我在洛阳。聆听过执牛耳者出于真挚的好奇的提问，问我以所思，问我以所怀。我把玉斧握在掌心，石刀划破皮肉，血就一滴一滴掉在地上。很多年前的某一天，我以时天子之尊在他的府上坐了一个下午，听完诸葛瞻的第一声啼哭，那个孩子因此成为我的眷恋，并非他的，但实实在在与他有关，准确地说是我对他的眷恋。那年我二十岁。二十年前他遇到我的父亲。二十年后我找回他。姜维曾经对我说，这世上所以为乡者，非以封山禅水，而是人，一些人，一个人，某个人。我抬起头来对司马昭说，此间乐，不思蜀。理当如此。

完。


End file.
